One type of a printing apparatus used for issuing receipts, tickets, and the like, prints an image on a portion of a sheet drawn out of a rolled sheet, cuts out the printed portion from the rolled sheet, and ejects the cut-out portion.
When the portion of the sheet is ejected before the sheet is cut off, a user may grasp and pull the ejected portion, or obstruct ejection of the sheet by covering the ejection outlet with his or her hand. This may cause printing failure or cutting failure, and, in some cases, may damage a cutting mechanism of the printing apparatus. In order to prevent this, one type of such a printing apparatus keeps the entire portion of the sheet to be ejected inside the printing apparatus until the printing and cutting of the sheet is completed, and ejects the sheet to the user after the sheet is cut off.
In such a printing apparatus, a printed portion of the sheet forms a loop therein. However, properly forming the loop in the printing apparatus is difficult because the loop is formed differently depending on the type of the sheet. Some types of sheets may even cause a jam.